Le Soldat Rose
by Bernie Calling
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'on le voudrait ! Et si c'était plus simple ? Et si j'avais la force, je la changerai ? Mais pour l'instant tout reste comme ça ! RETRAVAILLEE 10/04/2013


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : frienship, général

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady une, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Fiction inspirée par la chanson de Francis Cabrel du même titre

* * *

**Le soldat rose**

* * *

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce surnom ridicule. Tous les Preventers travaillant pour Relena Peacecraft avaient le même.

Pourquoi avaient-ils écopé de ce surnom ?

Parce que leur tenue devait comporter une chemise rose, qu'on sache directement de quelle section, ils faisaient partie.

Il était peut-être un peu plus que les autres 'un soldat rose'. Parce qu'il avait une relation plus qu'intime avec la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères.

Leur amour était basé sur une adoration de leur rôle et non de la personne qu'ils étaient réellement au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Pour Heero, Relena c'était la paix, il l'aimait en tant que symbole et non en tant que personne.

La princesse aimait en Heero sa force, sa volonté et la détermination du soldat parfait qui avait permis qu'elle instaure la paix. Seulement, elle n'appréciait pas l'homme ravagé par la guerre et encore moins le militaire que le brun était pour toujours au fond de lui, sinon, il ne serait pas devenu Preventer.

Même s'ils avaient des relations intimes, le brun n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise et prendre autant de plaisir que sa maitresse en avait durant l'acte.

Heero Yuy n'y pouvait rien. Il avait été élevé pour devenir une machine de guerre. Il était incapable de se recycler, incapable de se laisser aller, incapable de laisser transpercer cette conscience qui le guidait depuis des années et lui permettait de rester en vie.

Même si on était en paix, il était continuellement sur le qui-vive et son rôle de garde du corps personnel de la blonde n'avait rien arrangé.

La jeune femme estimait qu'il était trop professionnel pour pouvoir mélanger sentiment et sécurité.

Cette relation avait pourtant été nécessaire pour faire comprendre à tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre comme la population et la légende urbaine l'avaient cru.

Leur relation finie, le brun avait perdu son travail. Relena ne pouvant plus poser son regard sur l'homme sans penser à l'échec, au cul de sac dans lequel ils étaient et surtout elle voyait bien que son regard n'avait pas changé avant, pendant ou après leur courte relation.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait craquer Relena ?

Juste un bain intime avec son soldat rose.

_Flash-back_

_Dans le palais Royal, elle a installé dans sa baignoire de l'eau chaude parfumée. Il y a une ambiance tamisée et romantique, des bougies allumées dans l'ensemble de la pièce. _

_La princesse voyait déjà son bain et surtout comment il se finirait, deux corps prêt à s'aimer pour l'éternité. _

_Bien sûr, il y aurait des caresses sur le corps pour le laver et le détendre avec du bain douche aux huiles essentielles._

_Il n'y aurait aucun problème de sécurité, le métis ne devra pas avoir peur pour elle, il y a bien assez de soldats roses postés tout autour du château et à l'entrée de son aile personnelle._

_Elle l'avait prévenu, il était venu. Si au départ son regard est resté neutre, elle a pris cela pour du respect. _

_Le métis a commencé par retirer ses vêtements de façon un peu raide. Il a déposé son arme de service sur le rebord de la baignoire. Cette action a fait déborder le vase de patience de la blonde. Elle était une femme aussi, pas rien qu'un objet qu'on garde. Il lui a pourtant dit qu'il était d'accord. Il est venu directement quand elle lui a demandé._

_-« Sors d'ici » Vocifère Relena en cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans mon aile. »_

_En militaire, habitué à obéir, Heero repasse ses vêtements, remet son arme dans son étui avant de sortir de la salle d'eau._

_De sa démarche silencieuse, le métis regagne son appartement de fonction en attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle le hèle à nouveau._

_En pleurs, Relena appelle Lady Une pour qu'elle vire Yuy de sa section._

_Fin de flash-back_

Heero avait perdu son emploi à cause d'un bain, pourtant il est persuadé d'avoir tout fait pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il lui tenait la main durant les déplacements pour voir ses yeux briller. Ils avaient eu aussi leur premier baiser parce que la jeune femme le réclamait et qu'il n'avait pas osé lui refuser. Dire qu'à trop vouloir lui faire plaisir il avait été viré de son rôle de garde du corps.

Si l'histoire d'amour de Relena était tombée à l'eau. Lady Une ne peut cependant évincer son meilleur élément, celui qui donnerait sa vie pour la protéger, alors elle lui trouve un emploi en dehors de la vue de la jeune vice-ministre.

Depuis cette nuit fatidique, Yuy est devenu gardien de nuit pour la sécurité du château royal.

Le général Une n'en veut pas à son soldat. Elle aime qu'il garde les pieds sur terre en toute circonstance et même l'amour ne lui a pas fait perdre la tête. Comme elle apprécie que le brun garde la tête froide dans toutes les situations, elle ne l'a jamais vu s'énerver et ne pas savoir comment agir même dans le feu de l'action.

Elle ne peut pas oublier non plus que son professionnalisme a déjà évité qu'une guerre recommence en sauvant la vie de la princesse.

Néanmoins, Lady une comprend aussi que Relena n'ait pas supporté que l'homme qu'elle prenait pour son amoureux garde un œil ouvert alors qu'ils sont couchés tous les deux dans un lit et qu'il scrute les bruits de la nuit.

Seulement, Relena n'a pas réalisé qu'ils étaient en déplacement, que c'était le rôle du jeune homme de rester sur le qui-vive, et puis s'ils ont partagés le même lit c'est simplement parce qu'ils ont été bloqué par une tempête en Suède et que l'hôtel était plein. La blonde lui a demandé de venir dormir près d'elle plutôt que de faire le pied de grue devant sa chambre.

C'était tout à fait normal qu'il préfère rester habillé même dans ce qu'elle avait considéré comme un moment intime, lui ne voulait que pouvoir intervenir en cas d'attaque nocturne.

Depuis qu'Heero avait intégré son rôle de gardien de nuit, il se sentait plus à sa place qu'au bras de la jeune femme. Elle lui demandait de l'aider continuellement, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, même si ce n'était pas des plus pratiques pour protéger Relena.

Et devant ses écrans, Heero pouvait être lui, il n'avait pas un rôle à jouer, celui du petit copain de la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères.

Maintenant devant les écrans de contrôle, Heero garde le buste droit et la tête sur les épaules. Il n'intervient pas quand la blonde ramène un partenaire nocturne, cela lui est tout à fait indifférent, il se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle comme elle le voulait. Même si lui ne peut pas s'éloigner trop d'elle parce qu'elle reste sa raison d'exister.

Et si quelqu'un d'autre veut combler la princesse, il est libre de le faire, surtout que derrière ses écrans de contrôle Yuy peut constater que l'amant de la blonde, prend autant de plaisir que la jeune femme.

Pour lui, avoir cette attitude et surtout cette relation avec Relena était un travail, son devoir, une autre mission à accomplir, dont il se serait bien passé. Elle lui avait été assignée, comment la refuser ?

Maintenant son rôle consistait simplement à surveiller ce qui se passait dans la chambre de la blonde et envoyer le cas échéant le soldat rose le plus proche pour lui porter secours, et il préférait ce rôle-là.

Depuis tout petit, on lui a appris la méfiance vis à vis de la terre entière et même les colonies. C'est incrusté au fond de son âme et ce n'est pas avec sa dernière expérience avec la princesse qui va lui enlever son scepticisme.

Pour le reste de sa vie, le brun aurait un regard froid et détaché. Il préfère laisser l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre pour qu'on ne l'attaque pas sur ses points faibles.

Quand quelque chose de nouveau apparait dans sa vie, il faut qu'il l'analyse afin de pouvoir l'assimiler. Il doit faire la part des choses sur ce qui est important, sur les risques qu'elle peut déclencher pour lui ou son entourage. On lui a pourtant dit de suivre son cœur, seulement avec le temps il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas toujours la solution non plus.

En suivant son instinct, il a empêché la guerre de s'arrêter rapidement en descendant l'avion Noventa. En voulant donner un peu de tendresse à Relena puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait pas de l'attaque finale, il a encouragé la jeune fille à le poursuivre alors qu'il n'a jamais eu de sentiment fort pour elle.

µµµ

Oui maintenant, il préfère analyser une situation et ne plus agir à la légère. Et durant ses longues nuits de veille, Heero a le temps de repenser à beaucoup de choses qui ont fait sa vie, voir où il a fait des erreurs et où il n'en a pas faite.

Souvent, il pense également aux autres jeunes gens qui ont instauré la paix avec lui.

Yuy envie un peu Trowa qui après avoir intégré le cirque de Catherine, a trouvé une place comme gardien de zoo à Sank. Le cirque a fermé surtout parce que Monsieur Loyal était persuadé qu'il ne serait plus d'utilité. Les gens n'auraient plus autant besoin de se distraire puisque la paix était enfin instaurée et définitivement, du moins tout le monde l'espérait.

Les deux jeunes gens se voient de temps en temps.

Le brun aime se promener dans l'enceinte du Zoo quand il n'est pas en service. C'est un de ses seuls loisirs. Heero comprend que Trowa préfère travailler avec les animaux plutôt que les humains.

Les animaux ne sont pas manipulateurs, ils sont ce qu'ils paraissent. Un animal dangereux, on doit s'en méfier. Un humain peut toujours devenir dangereux, alors qu'on l'avait cru aussi gentil qu'un ange.

Quatre Raberba Winner en est l'exemple type.

Qui pourrait croire en voyant sa figure innocente, que le jeune homme pouvait sans remord faire exploser ses adversaires, se justifiant derrière un : « Il fallait vous rendre, je vous avais prévenu. »

Et puis ce que jalouse également le métis, c'est que la vie de Barton est moins compliquée que la sienne. Le brun-roux s'occupe essentiellement des animaux. Il leur donne à manger, il vérifie s'ils n'ont pas besoin de soin vétérinaire. Il garde leur habitacle propre. C'est un travail tout aussi répétitif que le sien, seulement Trowa ne doit pas craindre des rebellions organisées, ni des complots.

Ce qu'apprécie le plus Heero c'est regarder Trowa s'occuper des pingouins. Pendant que les animaux nagent dans le bassin. Barton douche les abords de la piscine pour les nettoyer des feuilles mortes et des déjections, il racle l'eau souillée vers le caniveau.

Avant de nourrir les manchots, le brun-roux pose son regard émeraude sur le métis accoudé à la rambarde. C'est avec un sourire et un œil éclatant que le Français jette des poissons dans la gueule des pingouins.

Oui, la vie active de Trowa semble bien meilleure pour Heero. Gardien de Zoo c'est facile, ce n'est pas souvent que les animaux s'échappent. Néanmoins être gardien de nuit c'est plus compliqué et puis derrière ses écrans il se sent en sécurité, seulement il y a toujours un moment où la nuit se finit et oblige Yuy à quitter son travail.

A ce moment-là, le brun se rend compte de son inutilité, qu'il n'a rien d'autres dans sa vie que le travail et comme il n'a plus le droit de rester dans l'enceinte du château pendant la journée pour ne pas croiser la vice-ministre. Le métis est bien obligé de regagner ses quartiers. Il n'a jamais beaucoup dormi et après s'être reposé durant cinq heures, il n'a plus rien à faire de sa vie sauf attendre que l'heure tourne pour qu'il puisse retourner travailler.

µµµ

Il n'a pas eu besoin de couper son réveil. Il n'a pas encore sonné qu'il a déjà un œil ouvert alors qu'il aurait droit à au moins trois heures de plus dans son lit. Il n'a pas d'autre solution que de réfléchir une fois de plus à ce qu'il est devenu.

Il voudrait parfois tellement être autre chose qu'une machine qui refait les mêmes gestes, nuit après nuit.

Seulement la fin de la guerre lui a enlevé son utilité, le but et sa raison de vivre. Il n'est pas comme Duo qui a su rebondir après la guerre et qui est devenu gardien de but pour l'équipe de football de Sank.

Heero le sait bien qu'il devrait faire quelque chose de son existence. S'il pouvait ne plus être le militaire ce serait bien mieux pour lui, surtout que ce statut où il est obligé de continuer à obéir le détruit encore à petit feu. Yuy se doute que s'il trouvait sa voie, il serait aussi heureux que le natté qui parcoure le monde avec son équipe.

Quand Maxwell a choisi cette profession après la guerre, cela a surpris tout le monde. Tout compte fait, il était le plus sociable des G-Boys et entouré par les membres de son équipe, le châtain a trouvé sa stabilité. Il est certain que ce n'est sûrement que pour un temps. Il arrivera un moment où il sera trop âgé pour jouer et qu'il devra à nouveau se recycler. Seulement pour l'instant, le natté n'est plus seul comme juste après la guerre.

Heero et Duo ne se voient pratiquement jamais. Le brun est caserné à Sank et le châtain parcourt l'univers avec son équipe. Et quand le natté peut avoir un jour de congé et revenir dans son petit appartement de Sank, les horaires des entrainements du jeune homme ne collent pas du tout avec la vie du soldat rose.

Yuy suit la carrière du châtain, même si le sport ne l'intéresse pas. Il a envie de voir jouer son ancien coéquipier et pour cela il ne manque jamais un seul match où Maxwell est en compétition.

Le brun vit par procuration à travers un autre type d'écran le bonheur de son ami et celui de sa nouvelle équipe. Il sent un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres chaque fois que Duo arrête un ballon. Il est si fier de lui à ce moment-là, comme si c'était lui qui avait arrêté la balle.

Cependant, le métis en revient à la même conclusion que pour Trowa, la vie active de l'ancien 02 est plus aisée. Pour être gardien de but, il suffit de sortir les mains de ses poches pour arrêter les ballons et avec les réflexes de Maxwell c'est d'une facilité déconcertante, cela Heero peut le constater en suivant les matchs. Le natté n'a pas l'impression de faire des efforts.

Son métier de gardien de nuit est plus compliqué, le jour finit toujours par arriver, lui enlevant sa raison d'être.

Yuy sait qu'il pourrait être mieux dans sa peau quand il voit les autres enfants soldats s'en sortir mieux que lui, du moins en apparence, il n'est pas dans leur tête.

On ne lui a pas appris à vivre pour lui. On lui a seulement appris à sacrifier sa vie pour les autres, à donner son existence insignifiante, à ses yeux, pour le bonheur des êtres humains.

Peut-être qu'un jour, une circonstance extérieure viendra l'aider à faire ployer le militaire.

Seulement en attendant, il recommence inlassablement sa routine, il ne vit que pour le moment où il a une utilité, nuit après nuit, il est vivant et miliaire en fixant un regard froid sur l'écran de contrôle, une apparence de cœur de pierre tous les jours de la semaine, se méfiant de tous les mouvements étranges sur ses écrans de surveillance. La tête froide en toute circonstance.

FIN


End file.
